Speechless
by inveritas
Summary: Set during 4.23 Trojan Horse. When Jenny is in Paris. She is greeted by an unexpected visitor. Jibbs. Oneshot. For Emma.


_**Speechless **_

**By Toodles88/Miss-Margaret-4077**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Pairings:** Jibbs  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for 4.23 Trojan Horse. Sort of.

**Notes: **I was listening to _Speechless _by The Veronicas, and I thought, what a perfect song for a Jibbs fic. ;D It's set during 4.23 Trojan Horse, when Jen is in Paris.

_**For Emma, enjoy it my lovely :D **_

The sky was grey, not a deep thunderstorm grey, but a light overcast grey. The greyness of the Parisian sky matched her mood perfectly. She walked along the street, looking at the couples. She thought about her former lover, once upon a time she was like the couples she was looking at, but all that had changed when she'd become Director. She continued to walk slowly along the street, thinking of how lucky these people were. These thoughts caused a wave of sadness to rush over her as she realised she didn't have someone to freely and openly love anymore. She knew well that it was her decision that made her feel this way. Alone. In a city that was very romantic and charming. The city where her love had began all those years ago. She thought how incredible it seemed, she'd had such a powerful and passionate love and now she had nothing. Nothing. She didn't have someone, but after all the years of not having him in her arms she'd began to think that her hopes, dreams and desires, were just that - hopes, dreams and desires, and that nothing could be done to remedy them. As she walked, the only thought that occupied her mind was the thought of having him in her arms again, but it also seemed like an impossible dream.

She looked down and saw her reflection in a puddle of water. The face she was presented with was that of a lonely woman, she didn't have the fire and passion that she used to have in her eyes anymore. Part of her spirit had been lost, all because of a decision that she'd made a long time ago. She looked up from the reflection and studied a nearby building. She looked at the intricacies of the details in the design of the building. These small details gave the building personality. She was reminded again of Jethro, these buildings had a lot in common with him, They were complicated and beautifully simplistic at the same time. She smiled at the sound of his name in her thoughts, her heart increased its beats with the mention of his name. She knew her heart was telling her that she still deeply loved this man, truth be told, she'd never really stopped loving him.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

She continued her journey down this Parisian street, she didn't really know where she was going, she just wanted to clear her mind and have some time to think about things. She wanted to think with no pressure from outside influences which often surrounded her. Jenny always thought there was something special about Paris, something that was hard to explain to someone who had not experienced it. She felt that it was something one really had to live to be able to understand. She'd shared such an experience with Jethro the last time they were here in Paris together, working undercover. When she thought about those times with Jethro she felt a space grow in her heart. It was true, while she'd not admitted it at first, she did miss him. Now more than ever.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

'_cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

She placed her freezing hands in the pockets of her jacket. The air was cold. She turned her head to the right, and she saw something that she didn't think could be real: Jethro. She walked towards him, "What are you doing here, Jethro? Who's running my agency, if you're here?"

"Don't worry about it, Jen. Everything has been taken care of, it's just you and I. That's all you need to think about."

"You didn't answer my question, Jethro."

"Which one?"

A smile crept onto her face, "Why are you here, Jethro?"

"I'm here to see you, Jen."

"Jethro, the truth. I really doubt you're here to see me."

"You've been off the radar for a while Jen, I was worried."

"So you came all the way to Paris to check up on me?"

"I guess I did."

Jenny linked her arm through Jethro's, they turned the corner and walked into a park. At first there was a little distance between them, it was soon decreased. Instead of having linked arms, Jenny placed her arm around Jethro's waist, he followed suit and did the same. They walked along silently, taking in their surroundings.

_  
I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

Jethro stopped walking, "Jen…" He ran his hand down the side of her face, admiring her beauty, "Come back to me."

Jenny's throat felt blocked, she was unsure what to say, she hadn't expected such a request from him. She looked into his bright blue eyes.

_  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

In that moment, he took a chance. He cupped his hands over her face, and kissed her. At first the kiss was heated and passionate, then it shifted to something more tender and loving. Jenny felt as if a surge of electricity had run through her body. Jethro always did have this effect on her, she didn't know anyone else who could do that to her.

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you 

They broke apart, Jenny was again looking into his eyes, they always had been beautiful. She broke the gaze and rested her head on his chest, "I thought you'd never ask, Jethro." She said.

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

"Jen…"

"No more words, Jethro." She lifted her head off his chest and found his lips again. She kissed him slowly, they weren't in any kind of rush.

_  
You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks. :-)**


End file.
